Stick With Me
by AmazinglyCool11
Summary: This is just about how Mordecai asks Benson out and how the rest of their lives go. Mordeson [IN PROGRESS]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS A LONG STORY, PROBABLY 15-20 CHAPTER! YES, IT IS MORDESON! ENJOY!**

* * *

Mordecai laid in bed thinking about tomorrow. He still didn't know what to say. He could just go up to the person and tell them they like them, but that's to obvious. He needs to be romantic about it. He can't just go up to him and say 'Hey, wanna go out?', that's too stupid. He could by him a new drum set, cause he likes drums so much. He always talked about a band he was in a while back, but Mordecai never listened because he was to busy staring at him and admiring him. He loved his personality. Even though he yells a lot, he still is kind to most people. (A/N: I hope your getting the fact that I'm talking about Benson here.)

He thought some more until an idea came to mind. He could help him with his work, while also flirting with him, and take him out to dinner, something not to fancy because neither of them have enough money. Then he could confess his love for him. Yea, that sounded good to him. He pondered a little more on the idea but soon got bored of it.

He left the topic and looked around the dark room until his eyes landed on his raccoon friend. He could almost make out the outline of him. He looked peaceful when sleeping, but when awake he is loud and obnoxious. But that's just him, if he changed then things would get crazy like everything that happened in the park.

Mordecai turned his head so he was looking at the ceiling. His eyes grew tired but couldn't get to sleep. He decided some water would help. He got up, removing the blankets from his body, and tip toed towards the door. He didn't want to make any noise because he knows the floor creaks. He made it to the door without making a racket and stepped out into the hallway. He was ready to move when he heard a crash from down the hall. He ran towards the noise and stopped at Benson's office when he heard someone cursing. He knocked gently.

"Yes, come in. Dammit my leg." Mordecai heard Benson mumble and he opened the door a crack then all the way. When he walked in he saw a floor lamp laying on the floor, broken, and Benson clutching his leg next to the lamp. Mordecai instantly felt like running over and helping Benson onto the couch in his office. Which is exactly what he did.

"Oh my god, Benson! Are you okay? What happened?" He helped Benson up by picking him up bridal style and laying him on the couch. He propped his leg up on a pillow and sat down at the end of the couch.

"I was getting ready to leave when the fucking lamp happened to be in the middle of the way and I tripped over it. When I fell I hit my knee on the floor really hard and now it hurts like hell." Benson said with anger in his voice.

"Oh, do you need to go to a doctor?"

"No, it doesn't hurt that bad that I need a doctor. Can you just get me an ice pack and help me down stairs so I can sleep." Benson sat up and hissed while moving his legs down from the couch.

"Your gonna sleep on the couch?" Mordecai picked Benson up bridal style and walked out of his office heading towards the stairs.

"Well yes, where else." Benson wrapped his arms around Mordecai's shoulders. He didn't need to fall again and bruise another knee. All he wanted was to get to bed.

" You could sleep with me in my bed." Benson gave him a look. "Or you could take my bed and I'll take the couch. I just want you to be comfortable dude."

"I don't care either way. But I'd rather you sleep in your bed." Benson felt Mordecai stop and he headed towards the room. He had to kick the door open. Benson was hit with a bad oder. "Ew, what the fuck is that smell?" He covered his nose by pinching them with his fingers.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Rigby." He played Benson down on the bed and went to get an ice pack. That left Benson some time to think about the situation. Like why would Mordecai be the one to help him and why he helped him. And also why Mordecai is being so protective. Before he could come up with a conclusion, Mordecai came back with a gel ice pack. He set it qently on his knee and Benson whinced.

"God dammit." Benson yelled but not to loud to wake Rigby. He calmed down and Mordecai motiomed him to scoot over. Benson scooted over to the edge and adjusted himself. Once Mordecai got in bed he covered both him and Benson up.

"Goodnight Benson." Mordecai whispered.

"G'night Mordecai." Benson fell asleep along with Mordecai.

* * *

Towards the middle of the night Benson woke up from feeling something wrap around his metallic body. He looked down and saw blue wings. He blushed and tried to ignore them but he couldn't. They kept getting tighter and tighter around him until he couldn't breath. He tried waking Mordecai up but failed. He had no choose but to back up to let some air in. He wiggled back into Mordecai's chest and blushed.

He felt Mordecai nuzzle his beak in Benson's neck. This caused Benson to cover his face with embarrassment. All of a sudden he heard mumbling.

"Mmm, Benson." Ha, he's dreaming of him. How cute. Benson smiled and rested his hands on Mordecai's wings and squeezed his fingers. What Mordecai said next shocked him.

"Benson, I love you." Benson blushed and looked straight ahead. Did Mordecai mean that? Well, of course he did. Why else would he help Benson and be protective about it. Duh! It's obvious. Mordecai loves Benson. He should have noticed before. That explains him always helping Benson. Whenever he dropped something he would run to pick it up. Oh geez. He didn't know what to do. He'll just have to wait till Mordecai confesses face to face.

Benson fell asleep after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai woke up with pain in his right arm. He noticed that his arm was under Benson's body holding him tightly. He took a quick look at Benson and saw a smile on his face. Mordecai smiled to himself and laid his headonto the pillow. He stayed awake and thought about what he was going to do later today. First he was going to help Benson with work then take him out to dinner. He hoped his plan worked good enough to tell him how he felt. He felt moving below and saw that Benson woke up and tried to sit up. Once he sat up he looked at Mordecai and smiled.

"Good morning Mordecai." He said with a happy tone.

"Uh, good morning. Why you so happy?" Mordecai asked hesitantly.

"I had a good sleep. Best one I had in a while." Benson yawned and stretched. He climbed over Mordecai and walked out of the room like nothing happened. Mordecai was shocked at how happy he is. Maybe he should let Benson sleep in his bed more often. Hopefully he'll stay in a good mood until tonight.

"Hey dude. How'd you sleep." Mordecai looked to his side and saw Rigby standing there next to him. Had he been awake this whole time. God he hoped he didn't see them cuddling.

"Good." Mordecai asked slowly.

"What was that between you and Benson?" Rigby asked laughing a bit.

"W-What do you mean?" Mordecai asked nervously while blushing.

"I saw you too cuddling and he seemed happy when he woke up. Why?" Rigby was really asking to much. Mordecai couldn't take all the questions. He was sweating nervously.

"He just had a good sleep. Nothing else. Haha!" Mordecai was as red as a tomato. He hoped Rigby wouldn't catch onto that. He wanted him leave with that. But it didn't seem that way.

"Just go to him." Mordecai perked up with shock and also questioning. What was he talking about. Geez, this was making him sweat a lot. He needed to get out of bed and get outside, but couldn't move. Something was making stay on the bed. Like someone had super glued him down. Rigby spoke up again. "I know you like him. I can tell." Mordecai gave him a look of doubt. "Plus, Skips knows and he told me."

"What why would he tell you. He promised he wouldn't." Mordecai was furious with Skips, he thought he could trust him. But apparently not. What else did Skips tell him."What else do you know?"

"Enough to know you can't trust me. Why can't tell me this stuff? I'm your best bro." Rigby held back the tears. He had to man up around Mordecai. He didn't want to be a baby right now.

"Rigby, this stuff is personal. It's not that I don't trust you, its just that I needed to talk to someone who I thought won't judge me for being..." He got cut off.

"What gay?" Rigby said with anger written in his voice.

"No, I'm bi." Mordecai rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Rigby was shocked.

"How long have you been that way?" Rigby asked curiously. This was his best bro, he needs to know how to help. Especially with this topic.

"Since high school." He hoped Rigby wouldn't ask the question. He didn't want to mention it.

"Who made you bi?" Yep, he asked it. Now Mordecai had no choice but to answer truthfully. They have gotten this far, there is no need to lie.

"The truth is. I uh... you made me become bi." Rigby blushed and looked down to the floor. "You see dude, I liked you since 10th grade. I don't know what made me like you but something did. Maybe it was your personality. But that crush faded away when we started working here at the park. When I met Benson my heart jump thumped in my chest. The minute I saw him I just wanted to run over and kiss him. Once I got to know him I started liking him more and more. And a few months ago when we were at the Christmas party and we got caught under the mistletoe, I just got so nervous, but when he kissed me I knew I was in love." Mordecai finished and he noticed how hot it was in the room. He must have been blushing.

"Oh, but do our still have a little crush on me?" Mordecai was stunned. Why would he ask that. Did he have some feelings toward him?

"Just a very little one. Why?" Mordecai shrugged. Rigby just shuffled nervously in one spot and twiddled his thumbs.

"Because I kinda have a crush on you. I liked you ever since we started working here. But I know how much you love Benson so I'm letting you go after him." Rigby smiled a little but still refused to look at Mordecai.

"I'm sorry dude, but thanks for understanding." He wanted to hug Rigby badly, just to make him feel better. But that would break some boundaries. "Hey Rigby, you need a hug?" Mordecai opened his arms. Rigby looked up and smiled. He walked over to the bird and jumped in his arms. They held each other tight. Rigby loved the hug, he just liked how easily he fit in Mordecai's arms. He thought they were warm on his small raccoon body. The hug ended to soon for Rigby but he understood. Mordecai was ready to get Benson. Rigby wished him luck as Mordecai walked out the door.

As Mordecai walked down the stairs he heard noises from the kitchen. He listened closely. It sounded like Skips and Benson were doing something. Benson was whincing as Skips told him to hold still so he could get something on. Mordecai walked into the kitchen to see Skips wrapping up Benson's knee with gauze.

"Hey Benson you okay?" Mordecai asked as he sat down in the chair next to Benson. Benson looked over and fixed himself in the chair when Skips finished.

"Thanks Skips." Skips only grunted and skipped away. "I'm fine thanks for asking." Benson propped his leg up on another chair and relaxed in the chair he was sitting in.

"Is there any work I can do for you while you relax?" Benson perked up. Was he seriously asking that? This socked Benson, but he did need help. He couldn't do it with a bruised knee. He took Mordecai up on the offer.

"Sure, could he tell everyone what their chores are for today and come back to me?" Benson handed him a clipboard with a bunch of papers.

"Yeah I can. I'll be right back." Mordecai left the kitchen and went outside. Everyone was already on the stairs. He got to the bottom reading everyone thier chores. He got some yells from Muscle Man as he took of his shirt. Some grunts from Skips and laughs from Pops. And of course some groans from Rigby. Classic. He finished reading the chores and everyone went off to do them. He returned to Benson quickly.

"Hey Benson, anything else?" Benson looked back to Mordecai who was standing at the doorway. Benson was impressed nothing weird happened. Like a fire breathing monster came out of the ground or a giant bowling ball came hurdling towards the park.

"Nope nothing else. You can take a break if you want." Mordecai handed him the clipboard and he checked some stuff off. Mordecai really wanted to stay and help Benson so he didn't hurt himself more. He sat down at the table and just started at Benson.

"Is something on my face?" Benson asks with one eye brow perked up. He wiped his face as to clean it off.

"No i',m just admiring you." Mordecai didn't know why that came out but he was in the mood to flirt. He didn't care what he said. He just kept doing it.

"O-kay. Is there something cool about me that you like?" Benson asked. He was curious what was going through the bird's mind.

"Yeah, everything is cool about you. Your handsome, the color of your gumballs, your personality, the way you play drums. I just like you." That slipped out quicker than expected.

"W-What?" He wasn't really that shocked to hear Mordecai liked him because he heard it last night. Mordecai fell out of his daze and blushed furiously. Oh crap. What does he say? He didn't want to say that yet. Its too early. He was supposed to wait till after he took him out. He just got lost in Benson's eyes. He couldn't control it.

"Uh.. I um... I just.. ugh. Forget what I said." Mordecai looked at the table, now suddenly interested in it. His fingers played around with each other in his lap. Benson just looked at Mordecai not knowing what to say. He like Mordecai but he didn't know how much. He was nice and handsome and he has a good personality. He liked the way his feathers shine in the sun and how soft they are. His blue eyes and tail feathers. He stopped daydreaming and came up with a conclusion.

"Mordecai I... I like you too." Mordecai looked up in shock. Did he just say that? Benson just smiled to tell him he wasn't joking and he meant it.

"You mean like... love me?" Benson nodded.

"Me?" Benson chuckled.

"Yes stupid, come here." Mordecai walked over to Benson. Benson grabbed his neck and pulled him down and planted his lips on top of Mordecai but they weren't kissing just yet, they were brushing their lips together.

"I love you Mordecai." He breathed on Mordecai's lips as he kissed him hard. Mordecai went red all over and kissed right back. They kissed until they couldn't breath and they pulled back. Benson kissed Mordecai's jaw line and down to his neck. He planted soft kisses on his neck. Mordecai moaned and climbed on top of Benson's lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Benson kissed and sucked on the crook of his neck. He bit down marking what was his. He looked at his bite mark and saw a black and blue bruise. When he was satisfied he returned to Mordecai's lips.

Mordecai licked Benson's lips asking for entrance to his wet mouth. Benson granted it and they fought with each others tongues. The fight went to Mordecai's mouth then to Benson's. Benson rubbed his hands on Mordecai's chest. He went from the middle to his chest to his shoulders and back down. He brought them lower and rubbed Mordecai's legs. Mordecai moaned in the kiss. He pulled back for some air.

"Fuck Benson. You sure like to be the dominant one." Benson only chuckled and went back to his kissing. Mordecai didn't know how far this was going but he wasn't ready just yet. He needed to stop it. "Benson, stop." Benson stopped what he was doing and started confusingly at Mordecai.

"What wrong?"

"I'm not ready to take it this far. Kissing and feeling are okay, but the sex thing is a no for now. Sorry." Benson looked away embarrassed. He only nodded. Mordecai smiled and kissed Benson on the cheek and got up off of Benson.

"You need anything else done." Benson blushed. He needed to get rid of his hornyness (if that's even a word).

"No, I'm just really in the mood right now." Benson fiddled his fingers as Mordecai also blushed. He felt bad but he just wasn't ready. He would be soon. When that day comes he will make it the best sex he and Benson have ever had. It would be Mordecai's first time, he didn't know if it was Benson's. He only hoped.

"I'm sorry. I'll be ready soon. And when I am I'll push you against the wall and fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit." Benson looked away and blushed bright red. Those words only made him more horny. His slot began to raise but he quickly shut it. Mordecai noticed and apologized. Mordecai kissed him one last time and left the play video games.


End file.
